


Quiet Like A Cat

by xoloveleonie_ss



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Echo Appreciation Week, Pre S5, Pre-Canon, spacekru, time jump fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoloveleonie_ss/pseuds/xoloveleonie_ss
Summary: This is a one-shot for Echo Appreciation Week Day 4 - favorite time jump head-canonEcho is too light on her feet. She always scares everyone accidentally. Raven finds a solution





	Quiet Like A Cat

Approximately 1.5 years into their stay on the ring:

 

Raven was sitting at the desk in her tech room, piles of old electronics and scrap metal surrounding her everywhere. For an hour now she was sitting in complete silence, utterly focused on repairing the broken tablet in front of her when she suddenly felt someone creepily breathing down her neck. It gave her the shock of a lifetime. She whipped around with her hand clutching over her heart and her body all tensed up. Because of the shock, Raven didn't pay attention causing her to hit her bad leg on one of the desk legs.

“Fuck! Argh, shit that hurt!!”

Echo was standing right in front of her, just mere inches away from the chair Raven was sitting in.

“Ow, seriously! E, what the hell?! You've got to stop sneaking up on people like that!”

Raven sounded annoyed and continued rubbing her throbbing leg.

“I'm sorry. I thought you knew I was there. I was just walking normally, I wasn't trying to be quiet or scare you.”

Echo meant it. She really wasn't trying. Being light on her feet had just become part of her nature. It was hard to change it and Raven knew that. But that didn't mean it was any less annoying.

“I know just...I swear to god one of these days you will give one of us a heart attack. Anyways, do you need something?” Normally no one except for Emori would pay her a visit here without needing something.

“Ah no, I just wanted to tell you that it's time for dinner.”

“Oh okay. Well, I'll come over in a sec. I just need to finish this up.”

“Alright.” Echo gave her a friendly nod and disappeared again. Probably to find the others.

Raven wasn't sure if she would ever get used to how silent Echo was all of the time. She was seriously like a cat, always popping out from dark corners, scaring the living shit out of anyone nearby.

A Cat. 

It gave Raven an idea. It was silly and Echo would probably feel stupid but it would definitely be effective.

\-----

The next day:

 

Echo was sitting in the common room together with Emori to go over some new words in trig they would teach the others when Raven came waltzing over to them. She had a mischievous grin on her face and it looked like she was hiding something behind her back.

“I have a little present for you E.”

“What?” Echo was confused. They didn't do presents. Ever. 

“Here”

Raven was now holding out her hand, revealing what she had hidden behind her back. Dangling from her fingers was something that to Echo only looked like some sort of bracelet. It was made out of simple pieces of braided cloth straps that seemed to be from some of the old clothes they found up here and it had a bunch of little scrap metal parts hanging from it. They all looked like they were carefully filed down to make them as round as possible and not sharp.

“What's that for?” Emori chimed in. 

“It's an alarm bell for our little cat over here. A bracelet that makes noise so we always know where she's lurking around. I'm not in the mood for another jump scare any time soon.”

Echo looked a little confused and taken aback which made both Emori and Raven snort out, suppressing a laugh.

“Are you serious? I'll look like an idiot if I wear that.”

Emori couldn't help but tease, the initial fear she had of Echo when they first came up to space already long forgotten.

“Aww come on. It's a real bell for our sofstepa.”

“Shut up, Em.”

“What? It's true. In another life, you were definitely a cat.”

That's when Raven interrupted their little banter.

“Em's right. You are a cat. That's how I got this idea in the first place. Besides, It's only until you learn to be less creepy and heavier on your feet or until we all learn to sense when you're around.”

Raven grinned at her and held the bracelet out to her again.

Looking back and forth between the two grinning girls Echo could only groan before taking the bracelet and putting it on. She shook her arm around making the bracelet dingle loudly.

“Happy now?”

“Very”

Echo was already dreading the laughs and jokes she will have to endure once the boys and Harper find out about this. Lucky her, she thought, but maybe she also deserved this for all the scares she had given all of them in the past. Punishment accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wrote this in under 2 hours, meaning it isn't really thought through or anything.


End file.
